Nothing Could Come Between Them
by Tiffany87
Summary: The R.M.S. Titanic has sunk, and the world seems to have crashed down on Rose, what will happen next? My first fan fic, go easy please!
1. A Cold Night in April

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jack, Rose, or the rest of the characters used from James Cameron's TITANIC. Unheard of characters are made up by me.  
**

**As she held tightly to his hands on that cold April night, Rose tried to keep her mind off of her freezing body which was now numb, and what had just happened. Closing her eyes she prayed a silent prayer, and had hoped with all her might that the sinking of the R.M.S. Titanic was all just a nightmare. She was warm in her bed, safe at home in Phillidelphia. The distant sound of a mans voice broke her thoughts, she opened her eyes and looked and saw a light flashing in her direction. "They've come back! They haven't forgotten about us!" she thought. With all the strength she had in her, she rolled over and whispered to Jack there was a boat. When he didn't respond she shook him, thinking he was just in a deep sleep. The realization hit her hard, Jack was dead, he had froze to death. Rose rested her head on the ice cold peice of wood, as tears began to stream down her lonely cheeks. The man who saved her, in everyway a person can be saved, sacrificed that simple peice of wood so that she would be a survivor. Remebering her promise she took one last look at him and said her goodbyes, then as heartaching as it was, she broke the grasps of their hands and let go. Down he went into the North Atlantic Ocean, never to be seen again.**

**Before Rose knew it, she was in a lifeboat with a blanket wrapped around her soaked and shivering body. The rocking of the boat quickly made her fall asleep. Peaceful for once, growing a bit more warm without a worry in the world. Rose had awoken to the sun shining on her pale face. She lay there still peaceful, before the sound of the water crashing reminded her of what happened just a few short hours ago. "Jack..Ja.."she was interrupted by a rower of the lifeboat. "Are you alright miss? Don't worry you'll be fine, the Carpathia is up ahead. We should be there in about 15 minutes, just relax miss." Rose was laying in a lifeboat and Jack Dawson was at the bottom of the ocean, along with her heart that he had taken down with him. The man she loved was gone, gone for ever and never to return. "There's no reason to live anymore" she thought to herself, the water sprinkling her face every now and then with the rowing of the paddles. "NO!" she thought. "No I must go on, I promised Jack. I refuse for to break a promise especially to him...I don't want him to be dissapointed in me." Rose closed her eyes when tears started to form. How could she go on without him, what was the reason? She would never love again, nor did she want to.**

**Waiting to board the Carpathia seemed to take forever, and when hearing officers say there was a lifeboat on it's way to the ship after the one she was already on, she sighed. She was excited they had found more survivors, but she just wanted to go home, and forget all of what happened. When she finally boarded, she saw her fellow 1st Class passengers go up to a higher level on the ship, then she looked and saw the 3rd class stay where she was currently at. She saw alot of them crying asking where their husbands or fathers were, asking if they could possibly be on another ship close by. It was heartbreaking to hear, but more heartbreaking to think she herself was one of them. She had just lost her soulmate, and had nothing to live for. As she looked around she saw a few who had survived as a family or as a couple and gave a simple yet grateful smile. The only thing these people had were each other. No money, no luxeries, just their family. It seemed to be more dazzeling than the society she was born into seventeen years ago. She thought of Jack and how fascinating his stories were of how he had lived, and how he had traveled. Nothing fancy, but simple and he seemed content with it. As crazy as it sounds, she wanted this life more than anything in the world, with the exception of having Jack at her side at least.**

**Rose jumped when feeling something being put on her shoulders. She turned her head to see a woman who was part of the crew of the Carpathia put a fresh warm blanket around her. With all the comotion she hadn't noticed the one given to her on the lifeboat was wet. "This should keep you a bit warmer miss. Shall I bring you some soup, you must be hungry by now?" Rose noticed an Irish accent and smiled at her. "No thanks, I'm not all that hungry but maybe in a little while." The woman nodded and walked off to another passenger. Rose walked around for a bit trying to get her body warm but grew a bit tired and looked for a place to sit and rest for a while. She took in a deep breath then let it out while closing her eyes. Just then she remembered that her mother had gotten on a lifeboat. "Oh god what if mother finds me?" she thought quickly her eyes opening once more. "What if what Cal had said is true, then he is here as well!" Her heart began to race and a nauseous feeling took over her. Jack is gone, making Cal able to freely get her back and with her mother on Cal's side, she was sure to be a slave to him for the rest of her life! As soon as the thought of him filled her mind she heard foot steps come near her. She hesitantly turned and saw the man whom she feared yet hated at the same time. She turned her head back and while putting her head down she closed her eyes praying she wouldn't be found. The footsteps began to go off in the distance and Rose gave a sigh of relief, and swore to herself she would never be back in Cal's possession ever again.**


	2. My Husband is Here?

**Night had come quickly, with the mourning of many but the excitement of reaching New York in only a couple of hours. She stood at the railing alone and looked down at the water and around her. Rain began to fall softly but finding shelter was not a concern of Rose. She began to daydream but it was quickly interrupted by an officer with an umbrella asking for her name. She noticed it was for the survivors list and without hesitation she said almost with pride"Dawson..Rose Dawson." Rose Dewitt Bukater had gone down with the damned ship. She never wanted to be that girl ever again. The officer wrote her name on the list under the previous survivor then while skimming it he saw another name and looked at her and asked" Excuse me..but your husband has been asking for you since he got on here." Rose froze "Cal.." she had thought. "Cal knows I'm here...and is telling everyone I'm already his wife." Tears began to fill her eyes when she looked at him and asked "My husband is here?" The office nodded "Yes ma'am a Mr. Jack Dawson has been asking for you. Said you long red hair and and green eyes. You're Mrs. Rose Dawson are you not?". Those emerald green eyes of her grew wide and her heart began to race, not with fear but excitement. Jack was alive! Here on the ship..and was asking for her. She nodded and asked him where Jack was last scene and practically ran in that direction. Running as fast as she did when she jumped from the first lifeboat she was forced to get on to be with Jack she ran right into a man in pajamas, his face red from crying. She jumped back and quickly apologized. "No that's alright miss, it's my fault I was not paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me." Rose took in a sharp breath, she could recognize that voice in any crowd. She looked up "Jack...Jack is that you?" His eyes grew wide just like hers had done earlier and looked at her "ROSE!" he stared at her in disbelief then hugged her tightly in shock of seeing her again, after thinking she was gone. "Jack!" she hugged him just as tight and she began to cry right there in the hallway. "I thought I'd lost you forever" she said through the tears. "I thought you were gone Rose! I checked the list, there was no Rose DeWitt Bukater.". After a few sniffels she looked into his eyes, "Of course there is no Rose DeWitt Bukater, there is only a Rose Dawson."she started to give a smile then stopped, and thoughts flooded her mind "Should I have done that? Should I have said 'Dawson'? What if he is angry with me and turns into another Cal?" The thoughts stopped when seeing the grin on Jack's face. "Dawson? You mean you.." he hugged her even tighter as excitement ran through both of their bodies.**

**They found a place for both of them to have privacy and talked for a while, still holding on to one another, never wanting to be apart. Then they sat there in silence, almost knowing what the other person was thinking. Their own personal way of communicating and it was just between them, no one else. "Rose..." Jack had broken the silence as she stared into those peircing blue eyes of his. "Rose..I love you" he looked into her eyes, as he said those words. Rose smiled with a nod, "I love you too Jack". He returned the smile and ran his fingers through the curls of her red hair, and they just stayed their in silence until it was time to debark from the ship and into the city of New York.**

**Rose stood with Jacks arm around her as they began to leave the ship. She looked around at the reporters asking questions to Titanic survivors, and the photographers taking picture after picture. She began to grow nervous till Jack looked at her and smiled. "You don't have to talk to them Rose, just walk past them but never look down. Let them take a picture of you, not just a passenger of Titanic, but a gir..woman who survived such an event." A smile quickly appeared on her face and nodded "I will Jack...I will". They got off the ramp and onto firm, sturdy land. Journalists began to ask questions and flashes were in their face. It all began to get confusing and almost frightening. The comossion brought her back to the ship when everyone was trying to save themselves. Jack noticed that she was beginning to pale and forced his way out of the pack of people, holding her closely to him and away from all the noise and movements. They were soon on a street with people that had no idea they were just on a ship. Just people heading to work or school not even noticing them. Jack found a bench and sat down and placed Rose in his lap. She looked at him with tears in her eyes "I thought I was back on the ship again Jack" her voice cracking as frightened tears began to fall. "I thought I was back without any hope all over again!" He looked at her sympathetically and hugged her close and tried to sooth her as best he could. " You're fine now Rose, it's all okay. We're here, safe on land. No more screaming, no more death no more of any of it. You and I are here..together sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and began to rock her and she stayed crying. This was something she couldn't just forget in a day. Jack was scared as well, but refused to let Rose see it. Yes he knew he would have flashbacks, who wouldn't after a tragedy like that? But now he was here with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but with out any money, food or shelter. What was he going to do? **

**Rose began to calm down and had removed her coat and put it around him. Jack refused to take it from her. It was spring but still not warm enough to go without covering. He began to put it back around her but she didn't allow him to do so. He sighed "Rose you'll get sick." She shook her head "I'm fine Jack...really". He looked at her, remembering when she had last said that in the gym onboard the ship. Rose wasn't fine and he knew it, even then. He put it around her and when she started to say something he put his finger over her red lips to silence her. She hated to give in but was to exhausted to argue. After a while she took it off once warming up and placed it over Jack who was now fast asleep. She sat beside him and placed her head in his lap but quickly sat up when not feeling the softness she had anticipated. She looked at the pocket and noticed it was not empty. Not wanting to wake Jack she quietly put her hand in and almost jumped when feeling something cold. She grabbed it and took it out. She gasped when seeing the shimmering necklace Cal had given to her in her stateroom. She quickly put it back in the pocket before anyone had a chance to see it. She checked the other pocket and smiled when seeing a mulitued of money folded up with a rubberband around it. She contimplated on whether or not to wake Jack and tell him, but decided against it and layed her head back down gently and soon drifted to sleep.**

**She was awoken by the humming of Jack's voice. She smiled and began to sing "Come Josephene on my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes." Jack looked down and smiled at her. "Sleep well?" he asked. Rose nodded then remember the necklace and money, and quickly sat up. "Jack.." she began, "check the coat pockets." He gave her a questioning look but did it anyway and gazed at amazement when he pulled out the jewel and the money. "We'll be alright Jack!" she smiled when a look of relief quickly shown on his face. "Yes we will Rose, yes we will" he smiled and kissed her passionantly. He was alive, in love, and had enough money to get by for quite a while. Life was better than he had ever dreamt it would be. They got up and went to look for a hotel to stay in till they could find a place to live, and then to go find a place to have breakfast. It'd been a while since either had had any real food in their bodies. **

**They found a cafe a block away from their hotel. There they sat and drank coffee and had pastries while talking of what they'll do the next couple of days. "I'm going to start looking for a job first thing tomorrow morning, hopefully someplace is paying well." Rose looked at him "Jack you can always sale your draw..." she stopped remembering they had gone down with the ship. As he looked down with a saddened look apon his face, she placed her soft hand on top his."There will be more drawings Jack, so much more. You're very gifted. I know you'll be able to sale future ones." she smiled at him as he looked up with her listening to every word she said. His confidence was begining to build again. "Thank you Rose, that means alot" he leaned over and kissed her gently. She kissed him back then quickly blushed as seeing stares from a few other customers. "Jack..." she started to say as he looked at her."I'll look for a job myself, to help out." Jack quickly shook his head. "No Rose, I want you to stay home and take care of things around the house. That's the most help you could ever do for me." he smiled at her. Extra money would be nice, but no woman of his would have to bring income into his home. She reluctantly nodded and finished a half-eaten pastry.**

**After breakfast they walked around New York and bought some clothes since they only had what was on their backs. Jack had never owned anything but a few shirts and trousers. Rose had helped him pick out quite a nice wardrobe for a man of his age during that time. Rose kept her word on wanting to live a simple life but Jack insisted she get a couple of dresses, like what she had worn when his eyes first met hers the day the ship had set sail to New York. Later that afternoon they sold the necklace and with the money Jack gave her half and told her to go out and buy paintings which he knew she admired so much. When she was gone he went to a jewlers and searched for the perfect ring for Rose. After all she did give his last name to be put on the survivors list. Maybe, just maybe she would be his wife. After he had purchased the ring he headed back to the hotel. Rose was still out shopping so he hid the box before taking a shower. **

**When Rose returned, Jack was sitting reading a newspaper. _The New York Times _had already gotten a hold of what had happened. She walked up behind him and wrapped her delicate arms around him. He smiled and closed the paper and faced her. "Find anything?" he asked, curious to see if she had found any good painting for their new home, which they had yet to find. She nodded "A few things, but you know I'm more of an admirer of Jack Dawson's line of work." she smiled and sat in his lap and they began to chat away. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. They both dressed and headed out to find a place to eat. **


	3. Blast From the Past

**They were seated at a table and ordered what they wanted. While waiting Jack put his hand in his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten the ring. He gave a silent sigh of relief even though he had checked it numerous times while on their way to the restaurant. He looked at Rose through the candle on the table, she was smiling as she listened to the music of the orchestra. He took in a long breath and let it out and got up. Rose had noticed Jack leaving his seat and looked at him, then watched him get down on one knee. "Rose.." he began as he tried to hide the nervousness in his voice and in his face. "Rose I love you, I can't imagine myself with anyone else. We've known each other for only a short time I know but, with all that we've been though, I know that we can survive a marriage. I'd love it, if you'd do me this honor and be my wife.". He looked at her his heart racing, not sure if she'd say yes or no, if she'd get mad and storm out, or if she'd question him. Those few moments seemed like hours to Jack, before Rose nodded tears in her eyes as she told him "Yes, yes of course I will Jack!" He grinned and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently.**

**Jack was amazed that she wanted to marry him, a simple boy from Wisconsin. Just then he heard a familiar voice "Well if that doesn't make my evening just a damn bit better!" He turned around to see fellow Titanic passenger, and survivor Molly Brown right in front of them. "Molly!" he smiled and got up and gave her a hug. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you from the moment I saw you two spittin' out into the ocean like a couple of untrained animals!" She smiled and gave Rose a hug. "Molly it's so lovely to see you...does my..my mother know I'm alive?" she asked becoming concerened, not about the well being of the woman who gave birth to her, but if she'd have to be back in her life once more. Molly just shook her head "Haven't seen the ole broad since the damn lifeboat. Once we were onboard the Carpathia she went her way, and I went mine! Rose I tell you, how you and her can be related is something only those brainy scientist will ever figure out!" She smiled, she knew Rose was disgusted of how Ruth was, and how she treated her. Molly Brown may have been what you'd call "new money" but she didn't let it go to her head. She treated everyone equal, even when they didn't deserve it, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. They exchanged addresses and planned to meet up later on in the week and Molly bid them farewell, so they could have some privacy.**

**An hour later they returned to their hotel room for the night. Rose looked at Jack, when she first met him she had no idea he'd rescue her in more ways than one. It was like he knews things about her even she didn't know. To her it felt like they had known each other for years. Her eyes met his, he was now her fiancee. He had got down on one knee and propsed. It wasn't a fancy ordeal like what Cal had done, she didn't find that the least bit sentimental. Jack wanted her to spend the rest of her life with him. He walked closer to her, and her knees grew weak. His lips locked hers and she dared not pull away! Rose knew what was about to happen and she wouldn't refuse it. Even with the drawing and being in that empty car together more now than ever, she felt so many emotions. The drawing was the most erotic moment in her life at the time, now she'd give herself to him like she did in the back of the car that Sunday night.**

**The week went by quickly. They had found a two bedroom apartment and Jack had managed to find a job pouring concrete after he applied to a few places. Rose was busy buying things to furnish their new house, and quickly make it a home. They planned to save up as much money as the could, Jack wanted to give Rose the wedding of her dreams. That Friday they had met up with Molly and went and spent the afternoon at her home and met her husband. When being invited to stay for dinner they accepted, and had a wonderful evening talking about the night Jack was invited to dine in first class with Rose and the rest of them. Molly gave Rose tips on her wedding and agreed that having a small ceremony would be more initmate. Molly almost adopted Jack and Rose as her own kids and took them under her wing. Both of them were grateful for that, they knew they had found a true friend in Molly.**

**Weeks had passed by before their eyes. Their house was now a home, Jack was happy with his job, Molly would pay visits quite often, and they had met people around the town. Things were more relaxed and life wasa bit more easier to live. Rose was happy with the lifestyle and wished she would have lived it sooner. No parties that were just a festival of gossip, no thoughts of money at every hour of the day, no major schedules and no corsets, which Rose loved the most though she might not admit it! One morning Jack was sound asleep in bed, when he rolled over to put his arm around Rose his arm hit cold sheets, which woke him up. He looked around and Rose was no where around. Finding it odd since normally Rose had begun to like sleeping in, Jack got out of bed and looked around the house. He saw the bathroom light on and knocked on the door "Rose, you in there?". Rose began to answer but got sick. Hearing this, Jack walked in and saw Rose leaning over the toilet, looking pale. He knelt down and pulled back her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, he had never seen Rose sick before. She shook her head "No, it's been like this for the past couple of days, I can't keep any food down." Jack grew more concerned and told her she needed to see a doctor. Being stubborn Rose refused, saying it wasn't nesscicary but this time, Jack had the last say. She set up and appointment and had Molly accompany her since Jack was scheduled to work that day.**

**  
After the visit to the doctors, Rose came home in shock and disbelief. "I'm pregnant.." she said aloud in the empty house. "Pregnant...what's Jack going to think? We're not ready to have a child" she continued to say and she went and layed down on the couch. Thoughts ran through her mind of him getting angry like Cal, and him leaving her alone with a baby to care for. She shook her head ashamed she had even compared him to such a creature. Jack was a stable man, she had learned that over the weeks there. He kept his word and was always supportive and anyways, he knew she could get pregnant when they made love. "Would he be happy though?" she thought almost afraid he'd stay because of responsibility. "I don't want to tie him down" she said and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep and catch up on the rest she hadn't gotten in the past couple days. **

**When Jack returned home that evening after a long day at work, Rose was in the kitchen preparing dinner which she quickly learned how to do. He headed straight into the kitchen, his sence of smell being filled by the eroma of spices. She looked over at him and gave a smile "How was work?" she asked not sure when to tell him the news. "Long" he responded and kissed her lips,"but it's good to be home." he said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her securely, as she continued to cook." What did the doctor say?" he asked hoping it wasn't anything bad. She cleared her throat and looked at him"I..I'm umm.." she hesitantly looked him in the eyes,"I'm pregnant..Jack." she quickly looked back at the food she was making, praying he didn't make a scene. Jack's jaw dropped. Rose was pregnant, they were going to have a child together. His face filled with glee he put his finger under her chin turning her head so she'd face him and said, "A baby? We're having a child Rose?". Rose nodded seeing the look on his face gave her a bit of relief but not completely, it could all just be an act. With that nod Jack spun her around the kitchen and kissed her passionatly, a grin glued to his face. A child was never something he had thought of, until he met Rose. She smiled at him "So you're happy about this?" she asked him to make sure. He looked at her" I'm more than just happy Rose, I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire world!" and with that he spun her around again and laughed along with her.**


	4. Tell Me This is All a Dream

**Four months had passed since the evening Rose told Jack she was withchild and of all children, his! They began to plan for the future and Jack worked a couple extra hours each week to earn a bit more money to prepare for the baby. Life was going pretty great for Jack and Rose. They had their ups and downs, and arguements here and there with the result of Jack spending a couple nights on the couch, but had things patched up quickly. Both were happy, both in love, both having a baby, and both having someone in their lives they that they loved and cherished more than anything, something that neither of them had ever had before. Molly was beside herself when finding out they were having a baby, she told Rose what to eat and what to do and obviously what not to do! She made sure Rose didn't strain herself, and that Jack was not left out on the planning of the babies arrival. As Rose began to start showing, her and Jack began to think of names for their baby. They decided on Joesphine Rose if it was a girl, and Jackson Cameron if it was a boy. They talked about the road ahead of them, and how they wanted their child to grow up. They had talked about whether or not to be married before it arrives or not. They agreed they should be married after the birth of their child so it could also be in attendence and Rose would be back in almost her old shape.**

**Rose sat at home looking at the empty bedroom that they'd be using as a nursery. She thought of where to put the crib and changing table, and armior to keep the babies clothes, and belongings. She couldn't wait to have it decorated and to bring their baby home! There was a knock at the door and Rose left the nursery to go answer it. When she opened the door, there standing right infront of her was her mother, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. Rose's eyes grew wide and she felt her heart beat faster, "Please tell me this is a dream" she thought, before speaking up, "Mother..what a pleasent suprise...what are you doing here?". Of all the things to happen today, this was the last thing on Rose's mind. Ruth looked at her daughter, her hair in a pony tail wearing a shirt and pants with only a touch of makeup. "My God Rose...what has happened to you sweetheart?" she went to touch Roses cheek but stopped when Rose backed away. "What do you mean happened?" she asked the least bit of niceness in her tone of voice. "I mean you're..won't you invite your mother in to sit and visit?" she asked finding Rose's attitude and gesture very rude. Reluctantly she opened the door to allow Ruth to come in. She looked around "Rose, you're living in a cardboard box!" she almost shouted in awe of Rose living in a small home, without any luxeries of chandeliers, carved staircases, and the like. "Mother if you're going to insult me I'd think it best you leave now!" she went to go open the door when Ruth spoke up."Rose you're a Bukater, a DeWitt-Bukater mind you! This isn't how one lives, personally this isn't living at all! If only you'd have stayed with Cal!" Rose glared at her mother, her heart turning cold as she walked towards her,"Rose DeWitt Bukater went down with the RMS Titanic on the 15th of April mother! My name is Rose Dawson, I'm happily in love with Jack, we're to be married soon and I'm having his child!"**

Ruth paled,"Jack...that ignorant loud mouth boy from steerage...engaged and pregnant and living with him in this place?" She couldn't believe the lifestyle Rose had chosen and wasn't about to accept it. Rose noded and had a look of confidence on her face. "Yes I am, and I'm happy, happier than I have ever been in my entire life mother! None of what I was raised with made me truely happy. I'm inlove with Jack whether you like it or not. I am also eighteen which means I can do what I please and I am pleased to be marrying Mr. Dawson and having his child in 5 months." Ruth didn't scare her anymore, she was no longer that seventeen year old girl who said "yes ma'am" and "no ma'am" in public to make herself look like the perfect child, only to be humiliated by Ruth time and time again. She had grown up, she was a real woman with confidence thanks to Jack. She knew who she was and what she wanted for a change. Ruth just looked at her, all most sympathetically."I thought I'd raised you better Rose, you come from a good society of people, with not a worry in the world, why the hell would you give it up for some low life bum who draws for a living!"

Ruth grew angry which made Rose angrier by her choice of words. "Mother, he isn't a bum he has a well paying job and I am happy with him! That lifestyle I had is no more, I HATED it mother! You never could understand could you? I felt like I was standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up, even you! He is happy with me and I with him, he is happy with the job and the coming of our child. I'm more than happy I am damn thrilled about it all. He had sold a couple of his drawings as well, so we're perfectly fine! Even Molly Brown is happy for us and supports us the whole way, she has since day one!" Ruth was shocked at her daughters words and tone of voice, and that Molly Brown was around Rose and most likely influencing her. Rose continued "If you don't like the way I live my life than that's your problem not anyone elses! No one especially me is forcing you to stick around and be apart of our lives, not suprisingly I've actually been happier without you always on my back like a typical old hag! I do love you mother you gave life to me, but you aren't fit to be a real mother you don't know how, you never did! If you don't like the way I am and the way I live, the door is that way!" Rose pointed to the door and looked directly into her mothers eyes. Ruth was hurt by what Rose said. She loved her daughter and only wanted what was best, but she refused to think she failed as a mother. She gently kissed Rose's cheek and looked at her "I do love you Rose sweetheart, best of luck to you Jack and your child." She walked quickly out the door.

**Rose began to feel guilty of how she treated Ruth then shook her head, and though "I won't let her get to me, I refuse for her to make me feel guilty because I'm not the perfect daughter she tried to train!" With that, Rose went back to the nursery to continue what she had started, till Jack came home. She told him what had happened during dinner, and he was suprised but proud of how Rose handled things and didn't let Ruth munipulate her yet again. They no longer had to worry about the appearences of Ruth or Cal, it was obvious they had moved on when there was no contact since the Titanic. Cal knew everyone, surely he could have found them but appearntly not. Rose's past was gratefully now just a memory, and now she was to move on with her life with Jack and their unborn child.**

**Time flew for Rose and Jack, with work and decorating the nursery, before they knew it, it was January,and Rose was now 8 months along and very much showing! She was going through alot of sleepless nights with the baby being active. Jack joked that it too was stubborn and inherited it from Rose. They had celebrated their first Chritmas together, had their own tree and on Christmas Eve, gave out hot chocolate to carolers who came and sang at their front door. They had spent Christmas with Molly's family and enjoyed every moment of it. They got alot of questions about the baby, especially from the children who were curious as to how the baby got inside Rose, which made everyone laugh. Molly came over quite a bit more and helped around the house since Rose was not able to do things as easily as she used to. Jack went to work earlier in the mornings so he could be home at night and be with Rose as much as he could before the babies arrival. **

**It was the early morning of the 15th of January, exactly 8 months since the sinking of Titanic, but that didn't enter the mind of Rose, Jack, nor Molly. Earlier on the day of January 14th began having contractions. A snow storm was headed it's way to New York and there was no way to get Rose to a hospital. Molly had come over and had warm blankets and water ready for when this baby would enter the world. The contractions got worse and Rose couldn't bare the pain much longer. Jack stayed by her side helping her as best he could, even remembering what Molly told him about when Rose said she hated him, and look what he did to her, that she didn't mean it. With each push Rose scrame at the top of her lungs, not only was she in pain and scared of what was happening, but was worried more than anything about the baby being premature. Jack too was worried, he'd be a father soon and didn't know what to do, most of all like Rose, he was worried about the prematurity of his son or daughter.**

**After one last push Jack and Rose heard a cry of their first born child. A boy, whom they named Jackson Cameron, and would nickname Jack. Molly let Jack cut the cord and then cleaned him up, and finally layed him on a worn out Rose's chest. She looked down at him, and he opened his eyes and looked at her. Tears began to rush down her face as she talked to him, excited that he was finally here, and was healthy. She handed him to Jack who was hesitant at first, being very gentle not wanting to hurt him. They looked at the baby they made, and brought into this world together. They were amazed and in awe at him. Molly left the room so they could have their privacy with their son.**

**"Look at him Jack!" Rose smiled "look at our precious son!" Jack nodded with a grin on his face "Welcome to this crazy world little Jack" he touched his cheek gently as little Jack began to cry again, and was soon handed back to Rose to be fed. Molly had shown Jack how to give him a bath and how to change a diaper and the other important things when having a baby around. While washing the baby Molly looked at Jack "You know Jack Dawson, I believe you and Rose will be wonderful parents, I don't have a doubt in my mind about it." she smiled and let Jack finish washing the baby. "Thanks Molly, it's scary but, exciting at the same time you know?" he looked at her as she nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, and I have the kids to proove it." she said with a chuckle.**

**Two weeks had passed and Jack and Rose were getting the hang of being parents. Those sleepless nights, not knowing what little Jack wanted and all he'd do was cry. They took turns with baby care. Jack was able to take off work for a few weeks, since they had enough money saved up. Though still sore and exhuasted, Rose loved every moment of being a mom. She wasn't going to let her son live a life that she had. He'd be happy and have the things he'd need, and would be loved and know he was loved! She was determined not to mess up her sons life.**


End file.
